


And If I Was?

by Sannguine



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannguine/pseuds/Sannguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Bel is surprisingly behaving himself.. for the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If I Was?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perniciousanarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousanarchy/gifts).



"You sure this is.. what did you say earlier, cute?" Bel had finished decorating the last strawberry and was securing it in place between all the others.

"Would I lie to you about what’s cute?" Lussuria countered, pouring himself another cup of tea and stirring sugar into it.

A few moments passed while they sat in moderate silence.

"What if the Prince gives him food poisoning?"

The Gaylord almost choked on his tea. “I don’t know if that’s a concern, or if you’re asking to give your boyfriend food poisoning on Valentine’s day.”

Bel laughed, straightening up the chocolates into the heart shaped box and placing the lid over it, carefully wrapping the ribbon around it.

"Ushishishi, we just don’t know, now do we."

Lussuria wasn’t entirely sure if that was something that Bel was excited for or not, and he frowned momentarily while he watched his comrade, lips pursed.

"Honey, it’s _incredibly_ hard to give someone food poisoning when all you did was dip some fruit into chocolate, I would hope you’re not trying to poison him.”

Bel’s grin widened, and he shrugged.

"Only one way to find out."

Bel could almost hear the disappointment in the way Lussuria exited the kitchen, while the Prince wandered off into the direction of his rather cute kohai’s room.

~

There was a knock on Fran’s door that jolted him from his daydreaming. He was sprawled out on his bed, a copy of _Discovery_ Magazine opened and long forgotten at his side, frog hat resting neatly on his nightstand, and he rolled onto his side, facing the door.

His voice was little more than a whisper. “Come in.”

"Ushishishi, hello Froggy."

Fran began to sit up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed as the Prince walked over towards him, reaching for his hat before he was certain to be yelled at.

"Leave it."

Oh, now _that_ was interesting.

"Did the idiot Prince hit his head on the way in, why are you acting so nice today?"

There was no answer, and Fran was suddenly suspicious of the way that Bel’s hands were hidden behind his back. He mentally prepared himself for the cut of knives, but they never came. Fran tried again, voice staying relatively even.

"So what do I owe this honor, great Senpai."

"Now that’s no way to talk to your Valentine, is it?"

What?

Fran knew what today was, of course he knew, with the way that the gay peacock paraded around the house in some weird getup that consisted of far too many hearts and dying his mohawk pink and red temporarily, and convincing the loud-mouthed commander to go out on a date with the weird blond that came over far too much for his own good.

He just hadn’t expected Bel to remember, let alone _care_.

His voice betrayed him then, obviously, at that precise time when he didn’t want it to, and came out shaky and uncertain, as uncertain as his reply.

"Valentine?"

The look of confusion on the young Mist’s face made Bel’s grin stretch painfully wide over his face as he scooted closer, sitting on the edge of the bed, careful to keep the box hidden behind his back.

"That’s right, Froggy is the Prince’s Valentine without him knowing or not, and because so.."

Bel was mindful in the way that he placed the box in Fran’s lap, careful to keep it’s contents upright, watching the younger man as he cautiously began to run his fingers over the ribbons, as if testing their credibility, glancing at the little card threaded through the ribbon.

To: Froggy  
From: The Prince

"It’s not a trap, I promise."

_Oh._

With most of the ribbon having been undone, Fran eased the lid off the box, and saw several strawberries decorated in varies ways, but the two in the middle stood out the most. It was almost comical, actually, that Bel would attempt to do something that was as much romantic as it was utterly ridiculous.

The two strawberries in the middle were decorated like Bel and Fran, except instead of Fran’s typical frog hat, he wore a crown similar to Bel’s own.

"Senpai, are you coming onto me with chocolates now?"

"Shishi, and if I was?"

Fran knew he was blushing by that point, but he refrained from saying anything else. Instead, he got up, making sure to place the chocolates on his bed before knocking them all over, and walked over to his closet, pushing the door open sideways and retrieving what could honestly be the biggest teddy bear either of them had ever seen.

He wore a crown, much like Bel did, and even had on a purple stripped shirt. It was big and brown and _fuzzy_ and Bel eyed it suspiciously from beneath his fringe as Fran walked awkwardly back over to them with it.

"I figured since Senpai likes to stare at himself, this could substitute as a mirror from time to time."

"Are you calling Prince the Ripper a gigantic, fuzzy teddy bear?"

Fran mimicked Bel’s own response from moments ago. “And if I was?”

Bel debated saying something, but words wouldn’t really be of use anymore by this point. So he leaned forward, careful to slip his fingers underneath that delicate chin of his boyfriend and press his lips gently against Fran’s own, sighing softly because no matter how maniacal he gets, _nothing_ compares to the feel of Fran’s lips against his own, warm and gentle and parting ever so slightly just for him.

They sat and kissed for several minutes, until both their hearts were thrumming frantically in their chests, and Fran’s face danced with patches of pink across his cheeks and throat. And it only grew deeper and darker, when Bel removed his crown from his own unruly hair, and placed it carefully onto Fran’s mess of teal strands, adjusting it until it looked right.

"Ushishi, I guess it’s okay to treat Froggy like a Prince today, instead."


End file.
